homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-Romantic-Games
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:09 -- AC: «Lorrea, I must askk you something.» AC: «Quikkkkly.» AT: What? AC: «Do you know a troll kkalled Kkkarnykks Suprokk?» AT: Uh AT: Yes. AT: You coulld say that. AC: «What do you thinkkk of them?» AT: Uh AT: What do you mean? AT: LLike in what sense AC: «Your personal opinion.» AT: Not to say that therres anything therre orr isn't I just want to be surre in what mannerr you're asking AT: Welll AT: I mean she is a good trrolll AT: Inasfarr as that's a complliment AT: Why do you ask AT: I mean not that you'd need a reason to ask AC: «I have takkkken an» AC: «Interest.» AC: «In her.» AT: A what AT: What kind of interrest AC: «That's.. not important right now.» AT: Actuallly it is AC: «... How so?» AT: That's not imporrtant right now AT: The point is that yourr thing is morre imporrtant AC: «Is it?» AT: I don't know AT: I need to know what it is firrst AC: «I kkanot tell you what kkkind of interest I have in her.» AC: «My feelings on her are kkonflikkted to say the least.» AT: Oh AT: OH AT: They're llike that AT: Okay AT: I see. AC: «I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet.» AT: Welll AT: I mean. AT: Give it time AC: «Is that really something I have at the moment?» AT: I'm not the perrson to ask AT: Time is apparrentlly Nyarrlla's thing AC: «Eh?» AT: But I perrsonallly bellieve that therre willl allways be time forr romance prresuming that you don't die AT: Good lluck keeping up with herr AT: ;) AC: «I» AC: «I am kkonflikkted.» AC: «About many things.» AT: This is underrstandablle AT: You shoulld trry to stop being so confllicted though AC: «It would still be helpful if you told me some things about her, if you do have any info.» AT: Uh. AT: Welll at this point I woulld ratherr not give you an unfairr advantage AT: If it's to be a competition AC: «I honestly don't know if she has any interest in me at all.» AT: Welll you woulld have to see that woulldn't you AT: Perrhaps you shoulld confrront herr AT: With yourr burrgeoning feellings AC: «No, no that is not an option.» AT: Is the pitch too thick? AT: Woulld that be a sign of weakness AT: She can't see that, of courrse AT: You have to win! AC: «... Okkkay I'll askkkk likkkke this.» AC: «Does she have any kkkwadrants filled already?» AT: Yes AT: She had two and now she has one AT: It is not bllack. AC: «So, she has a matesprit, yes?» AT: Welll that is one possiblle interrprretation of what I said! AT: Red is verry much not bllack AC: «Please just..» AC: «Be kklear with me.» AT: I am doing everrything that I can to be entirrelly cllearr AC: «Either you do not know ekksakkktly or you are being intentionally vague.» AT: I think it's fairr to say that of anyone that you coulld have chosen to ask, I know the best. AT: :) AC: «This is getting frustrating.» AC: «But at least I am kkalming down again.» AT: Oh? AT: Arre you? AC: «The bakkkground noise doesn't makke this easier.» AT: I bet it woulldn't AT: It's not alll that compllicated though AT: I'm not surre wherre you're having trroublle AT: Which basic step of deduction is elluding you? AT: Orr arre rellationships not yourr thing AC: «That is a fakktor yes.» AC: «But I am mostly kkonfused about how I feel about get kkkurrently.» AT: Do you want to expllain it AT: Put yourr thoughts in worrds? AT: Maybe say it out lloud a few times to come to terrms with it AC: «To kkkome to terms with what?» AT: With yourr feellings! AT: Obviouslly? AC: «I kkannot kkkome to terms with something I do not understand!» AT: Welll what about herr has gotten yourr interrest? :) AC: «... She kkonfused me thouroughly.» AC: «And the kkonversation ended up with her switching between her either kkkomplimenting or teasing me in some way. Or both.» AC: «And, er, then she sent me a pikkkture of herself..» AT: Welll AT: As my prrofessionall opinion AT: You're drripping pitch. AT: That's as ♠ as it gets AC: «I see.» AC: «How unpleasant..» AT: Reallly? AT: How so? AC: «I did not plan for anything of that kkkind to happen.» AT: Welll most of those things arren't pllanned AT: Actuallly, generrallly, it's quite the opposite! AT: As farr as quadrrants that go unpllanned, spades is prrobablly the MOST so AT: I mean with bllack ashen being simillarr obviouslly AC: «This is still not good timing.» AC: «With the game, and all.» AT: Orr it's the best timing! AC: «And if I am honest..» AC: «Well, I am not kkompletely sure if the interest I harbour for her is kkompletely blakkk.» AT: Arre you surre AT: Bllack feellings requirre some sense of admirration AC: «This is where most of my kkonfusion lies.» AT: Otherrwise it woulld just be pllatonic hate mostlly AT: So it's not abnorrmall to be unsurre of it AC: «The issue is that I am unsure if this is a blakkk or red kkkrush.» AC: «THAT» AC: «is my problem.» AT: I see AT: Welll vacilllating rellationships exist though I'm not surre that that woulld worrk alll that welll with herr at the moment AT: Considerring what I know of herr currrent rellationships AT: It may be worrth furrtherr intrrospection AT: Does she irrritate you? AC: «This is why I askked you in the first place.» AC: «She kkonfuses me.» AT: Hmm. AT: How much have you spoken with herr? AC: «Not very much.» AC: «One long kkkonversation.» AT: I woulld suggest giving it morre time AC: «This was the plan no matter what.» AC: «Ugh..» AC: «I guess.. Thankk you for the intel.» AT: Welll AT: I mean AT: Whicheverr it is AT: I bellieve that you have competition AC: «What» AT: LLike AT: Eitherr bllack orr red. AC: «... How unpleasant.» AC: «I will have to deal with those... Kkompetitors at a later time.» AT: I suppose you willl. AT: Welll, good lluck AC: «...» AC: «Thankkkks.» AT: What I know of the otherr two suggests that you'lll need it AC: «I guess.» AC: «Sigh.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:20 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Liskar